robloxianmythhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
ViennasCafe
''"Cleaned out Viennas Cafe for the Spring! Lime tarts are available for a short time!" -''ViennasCafe ViennasCafe is an old Roblox myth that's known for their game of the same name. Overview ViennasCafe seems to be wearing a self-made Vienna's Cafe Uniform alongside a matching Corduroy Baseball Cap. The uniform consists of a light blue shirt with a white collar, a black tie and a brown apron. ViennasCafe also has light brown pants with a slightly darker belt of the same color, and black shoes. History On September 12th of 2010, an account by the name of vienna456 was created. It would later (on May 14th of 2011 to be exact) be used to create a game titled "Vienna's Cafe", which got its last update on October 4th, 2012. The game had had the same concept but a slightly different execution than the one that would be released a few years later: to start off, it featured a map which almost, if not completely consisted of free models. The cafe itself in that game was also normal, but the "Special orders" room lead to a wall. You could also find a lake near the cafe, which lead to a corridor that would bring you to a room in the back of another building with a guillotine and multiple dead bodies. There were also two more buildings in the game: a building with a fireplace and a hotel. The latter had a few paintings that didn't seem to relate to anything, and the highest floor had even more dead bodies. Other than those aforementioned things, the game featured a graveyard with a spooky noise that played whenever you entered it; a shed with two more dead bodies and a Roblox gear (an axe to be exact); and a garden with pumpkins & a scarecrow. On August 20th of 2014, an account by the name of ViennasCafe was made. Their game was likely released somewhere around that time as well, and it remained untouched with no updates until, years later, Albert made a video on it (on April 6th of 2018). Shortly afterwards, the game got deleted, which was likely due to it violating Roblox's ToS. Surprisingly enough, though, the owner ended up coming back and re-uploading the game and even its description. The only thing that changed was the dead bodies, which had previously been in the game and were now removed to avoid the owner of the game from having it deleted again & potentially getting their account deleted. Games ViennasCafe's Place (unavailable) [ Content Deleted ] (unavailable, formerly the original game) Vienna's Cafe (the re-uploaded version) The game features a seemingly normal cafe with calm music and a corridor that connects the kitchen to the rest of the building. The corridor is presented by a sign saying "Special orders". However, when you try to go to the kitchen, you fall into a secret room with scary music, where you could previously see dead bodies covered in blood, revealing that ViennasCafe is a cannibal, which are now gone. The room has multiple guillotines and a series of photos which serve as a continuation of the photos you can see in the cafe. There is no way to get out of the room other than to reset your character. Behavior It is unknown how the owner of the game acted, or if they even played any games at all, since their account has no badges. External links ViennasCafe's Roblox Profile vienna456's Roblox Profile Roblox's disturbing hidden games... (video) Trivia * It is unknown whether the owner of the account ViennasCafe is the same person who made the account vienna456, or they were simply inspired by it. * vienna456 is also the person shown in the pictures of ViennasCafe's game. * The only group ViennasCafe is a part of is deleted 1030696, which is the group that they used to upload their clothing. This was possible due to the fact that around the time their account was made, there was a glitch that allowed users who didn't have BC to join other people's groups and upload clothing that way. It is unknown what the group used to be about before it got terminated, but it was likely a clothing group since ViennasCafe's rank in that group is called "DESIGNERS". Category:Myths Category:Inactive Myths Category:AlbertsStuff Category:Classic Myths